1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foldable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many foldable electronic devices include a main body and a cover that is rotatably connected to the main body, such as notebook computers. In some of the foldable electronic devices, there is a need to lock the cover to the main body. Although conventional connection mechanisms can meet the need, it is still desirable and useful to provide a foldable electronic device with a new connection mechanism for locking the cover to the main body.